


The Lonely

by Dirtkid123



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Erik reminisces about the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I woke up with tears in my eyes. It was 2:30 in the morning and yet, I was crying. Why? Because I had dreamed this up. Even In sleep, the phantom of the Opera is inside my mind. This contains quotes from Love Never Dies, Phantom of the Opera, and Susan Kay's book; Phantom! I hope that you guys liked this! Also, listen to The Lonely by Christina Perry. It's what gave me the inspiration for this whole concept

Erik whimpered as his mother yelled at him, those three words that cut him to the core. "I HATE YOU!" Suddenly, his mothers image vanished and transformed into Christine Daaé. Her words came back to haunt him in this haunting nightmare; " the tears I might've shed for your dark fate... Grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!" Then suddenly Raoul de Chagny (aka his rival) grabbed ahold of his shoulders and whispered Monster and threw him off the opera house roof...

Erik jolted awake with a jolt swear pouring off his brow. "It was only a dream" he whispered. Now awake, He slowly sat up willing the visions of his dream to leave him alone. The man thought of his once beautiful dream, to be like any other man and to have a wife... Who loved him for him. Was that too much to ask? Apparently he universe thought so. The rational side reasoned, that maybe he and Christine just weren't meant to be... Soon though, the other half of his brain pushed him to realize that no one would ever love him. Times were so much more simple when it was just him and Christine; against the world. It hurt to even think of his Angel. It seemed only yesterday, that he was watching Christine perform on stage. But of course, The Vitcome had to come and shine his brilliant light on everything. It honestly hurt when she proclaimed her love for Raoul.. Even more so that she wanted a world with "no more night." Didn't she comprehend that he was darkness in its very essence?! Apparently not! Even fate picks and chooses its favorites. Erik was a shell of the man that she used to know. She wouldn't even recognize him. Unlike her, he didn't pour out his sorrows in tears. No, Erik did something far worse. He starved himself of his health and well being. They used to dance slowly in his underground empty rooms. Yet now the lonely took the place of her... When she'd get scared, he'd sing to her a quiet lullaby. Now he had let her go, and let the lonely in... It filled his heart again. Whether she realized it or not; he lived for her. The broken pieces of his barely breathing story, where almost complete. Where he once had love, now there was only him and the lonely.

Erik had no purpose now His Christine was gone. And so he did what he thought must be done... He let himself go.

Christine had come back to deliver the wedding invitation, as she promised him two weeks before. She searched the lair, and ransacked the apartment for any traces of her angel. All that she found was a letter that contained words she would've thought would be on a farewell note.

It said; *He is asleep. Though his mettle is sorely tired, he lived and when he lost his angel, died. It happened calmly, on its own, the way night comes when day is done.*

* Les Miserables quote by Victor Hugo himself!


End file.
